


A Shattered Dream

by Sda209



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Possible Alternate Ending, Series Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sda209/pseuds/Sda209
Summary: (Major spoilers for Episode 23.) What if Akko couldn't bear the reality that Shiny Chariot stole her magic from her during the latter's performance in Japan?





	A Shattered Dream

" _You're lying_!"

And then it was all a faint blur. Everything seemed to have blended together into one dark, blue-grey blend with flickering orange splotches like I was running down a burning street in the nighttime. I never looked back. I didn't want to look back. I rather not look back. Stirring in me was a thousand different feelings I have felt and never felt. It was like a hundred butterflies had magically appeared in my stomach and, having nowhere to go, decided to flutter all over and make me nauseous. And even though they had no exit, they still continue flying as if one will just pop up right before them. Fire was burning in my throat, weight was pulling my body down, and tears were soaking my eyes. All the icy wind did was chill my bones as if it got its kicks from making people's lives miserable.

I could hear it already. Everyone in Luna Nova was laughing and pointing at me, telling me I was wrong all along. That faceless, tall, dark crowd cackling and grinning and sneering and shaking their heads and―and them just saying that I'm a failure and will always be. A failure. A stupid failure. I could already see Diana in that faceless crowd, turning her nose up at me in disgust as Hannah and Barbara laughed along with the others. I could see Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze shaking their heads in disappointment―utter, utter disappointment. I could see Professor Finneran, Professor Badcock, Professor Lukic, Professor Nelson, Professor Pisces, and even Headmaster Holbrooke all staring down at me from above like towering, gnarled trees―their disappointed, irritated, pointed glares, knowing that I was just damaging the school's reputation. I even could see Sucy and Lotte fading into that dark, faceless crowd, fading away into their ranks and just―just―just frowning at me, glaring at me like I had embarrassed them as well―like I've made them just as foolish as I was in front of everyone else.

I can hear them―I can already hear that jeering, mocking laughter. Even though I found myself leaping onto some park bench I already saw them all sneering, cackling and glaring down on me―glaring down on this pathetic, pitiful, idealistic loser―and now dark tall faceless figures surrounded me and started telling me what a pathetic failure of a witch I am and how I shouldve never gone to Luna Nova and how I was just as terrible if not even worse than Shiny Chariot and no one not even my friends stepped forward to shut all those idiots up but who cares Im a failure anyway they were right they were right all along I shouldve just given up on my dream a long time ago besides I always get people into trouble I always mess things up I always make peoples days worse and Im nothing but a sad girl whos posing as a witch and cant even fly a damn broom so just stop laughing please Im begging you please stop I just want to be alone I dont want to see anyone from Luna Nova especially Chariot I cant believe it I cant believe that Shiny Chariot stole my magic powers how could she do such a horrible thing to all of her fans like that a believing heart is your magic yeah right how can anyone believe they can become a witch if you stole their magic in the first place Im never ever gonna be a witch theres no way in hell now Ive been setup to lose right from the start and you know what I dont want to see Chariot anymore I hate Shiny Chariot I hate her she stole my magic from me Ill never forgive her I hate you Shiny Chariot I dont wanna see your damn face ever again I hate you I hate you I hate you I _hate_ you hate  _you_   _I_  hate you  _I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you_ –!

" _Akko_!"

Oh no, Diana's here. Was she here to tell me how much of a disgrace to magic I am again?

Her shadow fell over me. A glance and I saw a weird thing from her: she looked worried. Diana never worried about me. She never cared for me in the first place, so why was she worried?

Oh, maybe she's worried she won't be able to get mad at me again for being such ditzy idiot. Maybe that's why.

"Akko, you can't stay out here in the cold like this! You'll freeze! Come on," she grabbed my shoulders, "let's go somewhere warm so we can talk."

Growling quietly, I slapped her hands away. "Go away. I just want to be alone."

"Do you seriously want to stay out in the freezing cold like this?"

"Honestly now, I don't think I'll mind if I end up turning into an ice statue…"

I heard her gasp. "D-Don't talk like that! Now come on, let's go somewhere warm now."

"Just please," my cold hand snatched her hot wrist and threw it away, "Leave me alone."

"Akko," Her voice became low and even more concerned. I don't think I've ever seen Diana this worried before, which was funny. When was the last time Diana ever worried about me again?

Finally, a serene, calming silence. Even though the winter night wrapped her cold, searing arms all around me I just stared at the snowy ground. My emotions were all still stirring inside me, deep in the pits of my stomach, like it was a hot, boiling pot of stew with poisonous and nasty ingredients thrown in along with the half-decent ones. Diana's shadow still loomed over my feet. Can she not stand so close? Didn't she had better things to do than hang around with a failure like me?

Her hand gripped my shoulder, but I decided it was too much trouble swatting it away. "Akko, whether you feel like it or not, I'm going to get you somewhere warm."

If Diana really wanted to help me, maybe I should just humor her a bit. Just to show her how pathetic I am.

After pulling me up to my feet, she held me by the wrist and dragged me away from the park. She glanced back and her eyes widened when she saw me walking compliantly behind her, but she turned back to the front. We just continued walking through the freezing street in that cold, dreary night.

Heh, am I becoming that depressed American poet or what?

Before I knew it, I realized I was sitting in that Last Wednesday Society shop I had visited once, back when I was with Lotte―my friends―my― _some acquaintances of mine_. The shopkeep just stood there behind the counter, reading his stupid magazine. For every glance at me I knew he was grinning behind those pages, already aware of what had happened between me and Chariot―Professor―Professor Ursula― _She Who Shall Not Be Named_. I bet he thought I was a failure and shouldn't have attended Luna Nova too. And he was absolutely right–

"How are you feeling?"

My eyes slowly looked up at Diana's― _aggravatingly_ ―kind and concerned eyes. Oh my  _God_ , what was she trying to pull here?

She only got silence from me.

Diana's― _annoying_ ―smirk turned into― _irritating_ ―concern. "Y-You should drink some of that hot chocolate, I'm sure it'll help you ease your mind."

I'll admit, the hot chocolate does look tasty. Grabbing the handle and bottom with both of my hands―not caring if the heat was burning my freezing palms―I took a long sip. My lower lip, tongue and throat screamed as the rest of my mouth heated up from the steam. I ended up gasping and coughing, especially when some of it got into my lungs, but I didn't care; I think it was deserved.

When I set my mug down, gasping for the air to cool my burning mouth and throat out of instinct, I saw Diana staring at me. "A-Are you alright? That hot chocolate was still hot! You could've at least blew on it..."

My tongue felt terribly sore, but I said nothing.

"I'll admit, I didn't think I would find you sitting out there in the cold like that."

She still got silence. I looked at my knees.

"...I've spoken with Professor Ursula about what happened–"

"So you know she's  _Chariot_?" My teeth gritted at that last word.

My ears pricked at Diana's tiny gasp, then her deep breath. "Yes. I know Professor Ursula is Shiny Chariot. And she told me about how this Dream Fuel Spirit spell absorbed the magic of the people who had attended her shows."

"Then you know how  _she stole_  my magic right then and there." My voice was shaky yet it was low and deep, like I was about to scream at her right then and there.

If this keeps up, I might actually do it.

A pause. "Yes, I'm fully aware of that detail." Another pause, but it was longer. When I glanced up I saw Diana looking down at herself with that stupid frown of hers―like she was trying to look like she cared about me. "You may not believe it, but I too was shocked when I heard her say that."

" _Really now_?"

Diana winced, but she remained firm. "Akko, let me explain what I mean by that."

Her hand reached into her coat, and when it pulled it out my eyes became wide: it was the  _Shiny Chariot Premium card_. The card that I've been trying to find for so long―and Diana had it with her all along.

Wow, I don't know if she's trying to be sympathetic or totally unironic.

"As I understand it, you were quite the collector when it came to these cards. To be honest, even though I collected all the other ones, I was really only interested in this card because it had Shiny Chariot on it."

On one hand, I couldn't believe Diana had it on her. On the other hand, I don't even know if she realizes she's just making herself look stupid.

"What are you trying to  _get at_ , Diana?"

"I'm not trying to belittle you as I have done in the past, Akko. I just want you to understand."

"Understand  _what_?"

"Akko, I was actually an  _admirer_  of Shiny Chariot."

A scoff burst out of my lips. "That's funny. Last I checked you  _hated_  Chariot like all the other professors and students."

"I only did because I had to." Diana frowned. "You see, when I was young, I was just as enamored with Shiny Chariot like you were, perhaps even more so. In those days, Shiny Chariot was already starting to draw controversy from the magic world, but I was always enchanted by her magic―and how she wanted to spread happiness and joy to the world–"

"–And we both know how well  _that_  turned out."

"Akko, just please,  _listen to me_. At least hear what I have to stay before passing on your judgement."

I growled in my throat, but I didn't say anything.

Diana took another deep breath before gazing at me. "As I was saying, I was always enchanted by Shiny Chariot's magic, and how she wanted nothing more than to spread happiness and joy to the world. Most in the magic world thought she was just making fun of magic―that she was making it out as nothing more than a bunch of cheap parlor tricks―but I thought that Chariot was just trying to make people smile. That alone made me admire her more than anything else. When she was performing, I always dreamed of going to her magic shows. To have the chance to see Shiny Chariot and her magic, up front and live, that would've been a dream come true.

"Of course, doing so in public would've drawn ridicule to the Cavendish family, but my mother arranged a secret trip overseas to Japan―where Chariot was performing at the time."

My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but look up and stare at her. "W-What...?"

"Yes," Diana nodded, "I was at that performance you were in. And it was  _amazing_. Her battle with the dragon, the way she transformed into various animals, and the spirits that rose from our hearts and flew out into the horizon," her smile didn't seem completely full, now that I think about it, "i-it exceeded beyond my expectations."

My surprise became a frown again. "And then you lost  _your_  magic too, huh?"

Diana gravely gazed at me. "I suppose Andrew told you about it before this? But yes, yes I did. I didn't know it was because of Dream Fuel Spirit at the time, but after I went back home, I suddenly couldn't perform any magic at all; not even the most basic of spells."

"And you said you found out about the Dream Fuel Spirit spell from  _Chariot_ , right? Then you know why I don't want to see  _her_  again."

"Yeah, I understand the feeling; that's what I meant earlier." Diana's grave face became a frown, and I thought it was starting to look more appropriate now. Then it became determined, and my eyes widened. "But you can't let this get to you, Akko. You can still regain yours magic; I was able to do it!"

I only chuckled bitterly. "That's 'cause you are  _the_  best student in all of Luna Nova. Of course you would be able do it."

She shook her head and still gave me that― _infuriating_ ―determined look. " _No_. My family had nothing to do with me regaining magic. Actually, my family had all but  _given up_  on me. Most people  _did_. After all, how could a Cavendish reach her full potential if she couldn't even perform  _a basic metamorphosis spell_?"

"Funny how what's coming from your mouth is basically me in a nutshell."

" _Akko_. What happened to the both of us is unfortunate―and believe me, I still have questions as to why Shiny Chariot even used the Dream Fuel Spirit spell in the first place―but is moping around going to  _change_  the fact that you can't do magic?"

My eyebrows began furrowing, my lips began pursing, my teeth began clenching, and my throat began burning.

"Then  _how did_  you get your magic back?"

"I didn't  _give up_. I wanted to prove myself that I can become the head of the Cavendish family, yes, that is very much true, but to say that was my only reason would be a gross misunderstanding. I  _love_  magic; Shiny Chariot's performance had showed me that. And it was that  _burning passion_  for magic that got me through failure _after failure after failure_. I wanted to become like Chariot no matter what―and I  _wasn't_  going to give up until I  _became_  as great of a witch as her."

Her determined face became a frown again. "I may sympathize with the fact that Shiny chariot was responsible for stealing our magic," but then it became hard again, "But I  _won't_  be as forgiving of your plight when it comes to your magic. If I,  _Diana Cavendish_ , originally destined to  _never_  perform magic ever again, can do it―then even you,  _Atsuko Kagari_ ,  _can_  do it. I am  _living proof_  that one affected by Dream Fuel Spirit can indeed regain one's magic again!"

There was silence yet again as Diana waited for me, but it was thick and heavy. I was shivering. And it wasn't because I was cold. My hands were clenched, my teeth were gritted, my brows were furrowed, my eyes were closed―

―and then I shot up and slammed my fists on the table and glared straight into Diana's bewildered eyes.

"You may have regained your magic because you loved it―but  _me_? I  _hate_  magic! I  _hate_  it! I'll  _never_  become a great witch! In fact, I don't want to  _be_  a witch anymore! I don't want have to do anything with magic  _or_  being a witch! I hate  _her_ , Diana!" I hiccupped as I felt the tears trickling down. "I hate  _Shiny Chariot_! She  _stole my magic_  from me! She  _lied_  to me! She lied to me about how  _a believing heart is my magic_! And yet, look at me!  _Look at me_! I can't even  _fly a damn broom_  for God's sake! That  _lying_ ,  _magic-stealing_ ―" my breath wheezed, "I'll never  _forgive_  her, Diana! I'll never  _forgive_  that  _liar_!"

Diana stared at me with wide eyes. " _A-Akko_ …?"

" _Save it_  Diana! Just  _save it_!" My throat was burning as I choked out tears. "I was  _stupid_! I was  _naive_! That  _liar_  stole my magic right in front of me and I was too much of a daydreaming  _dumbass_  to even realize it! You were right Diana! You and everyone were right  _all along_! Shiny Chariot is the  _worst_! She made me think an ordinary girl like me could become a great witch when in reality I just made a fool out of myself  _and_  everyone around me! Everyone in Luna Nova was  _right_  to call me out for how much I was  _a complete bother_  to them all!

Diana still looked at me with that wide-eyed, almost horrified stare. It only made me bare my teeth and glared right into her very soul.

"You wanted me to leave Luna Nova, right?  _Right_?! Well I'm  _leaving_! There, now you don't have to deal with this daydreaming idiot anymore! You won't have to deal with a  _selfish jerk_  who only thinks about herself and ruins other people's days! You won't have to deal with this  _stupid, childish kid_  who's just being a burden on you!"

A deep, heavy silence. My burning throat became searing. My anger twisted into a frown, and out of all the times I've cried―I never cried harder in my entire life.

"That's  _right_ , you heard  _me_!" I slammed my fists onto the table and I swiped my mug off of it and harsh shrieking came from the floor. "You will never have to deal with this sore, wannabe loser anymore  _ever again_!"

Before she could even say anything I bolted out of my chair and ran for the door. But before I went outside I turned to her and stared right into her eyes again; I couldn't stop the crying and the hiccuping and the sniffling.

"Goodbye, Diana."

And then it was a blur as the winter night embraced me again. I think I shoved through Lotte and Sucy as well as the others; I think I also heard Diana screaming for me. But I was pretty sure I was far,  _far_  away from them all by then.

I just ran. I ran―and ran―and ran―and ran until I couldn't keep running and collapsed onto my knees.

And― _sobbing_. Nothing but painful―miserable  _sobbing_. When I had thought I couldn't cry as hard as I did back there―I sobbed  _even harder_. I sobbed―and sobbed―and sobbed―and sobbed until I couldn't sob anymore. When I cried out all of my tears I whimpered hoarsely instead. On that white, freezing sidewalk I curled up into a ball―whimpering and breathing. The winter wind's arms embraced me again, and her embrace was probably the only thing comforting me; if you could even call it that.

There was nothing but whimpers and breathing in the dark and empty snowy road that cold, dreary, winter night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really fond of how Episode 23 handled Akko's reaction to the reveal. There was a lot more potential for drama and character development for Akko and possibly Chariot and I felt it was a waste when the show didn't attempt to explore more in detail on how Akko dealt with the revelation. 
> 
> However that does not mean I want to see Akko becoming a bitter person forever, I still want her to eventually forgive Chariot and I liked how the show did that in the last few episodes of the season. Still, the journey to get to that point was lackluster in my opinion and I think it deserves more of a dramatic―and narrative―flair than what we got in the original canon. Of course, there was Croix and her plans to open the Grand Triskellion herself to worry about, so perhaps that's part of the reason why the show didn't delve too much into exploring Akko's reaction. Then again, perhaps the fact that Akko refuses to take action while Croix mobilizes her plans is all narrative tension in of itself.
> 
> I hope to write a longer fic exploring Akko as she deals and comes to terms with her idol stealing her magic from her with Dream Fuel Spirit, but that's gonna be a long time coming; I have another, more humorous and lighthearted LWA project I want to write and publish first.
> 
> Regardless, thank you, dear reader, for reading this AU piece.
> 
> -Sda.


End file.
